A conventional data storage system stores and retrieves host data on behalf of one or more host computers. Such host data may be block-based, file-based, or combinations thereof.
Before the data storage system is ready for operation, the data storage system typically boots an operating system. This boot process requires a variety of tasks and actions to be completed such as loading the system with the correct initial state, verifying the system's overall health, and mounting the final root file system. Once these tasks/actions have completed successfully, the data storage system is able to respond to input/output (I/O) requests from the host computers.